bungofandomcom-20200223-history
Three-Way Snowball Fight 2
Introduction March 31 2019 23:59 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! When they went through the white book, there was a snow country-'' ''The stage this time is an infinitely expansive world of silver. However, behind that stage, there is an annual event where they put their honor on the line. They position themselves at the starting line for that "battle." Even the writers who were supposedly innocently enjoying the snow Also end up getting dragged into that merciless battle. This is a special Request event which will run from 2019/03/01 to 2019/03/31 23:59 JST. The event-only drop item can be exchanged for rewards such as outfits, decor, and recollections. You are required to purify five chapters from the event tainted book "Three-Way Snowball Fight". Rewards may only be claimed until the end of the event. Changes from the previous event: *If the player has already gained the reward outfits, they will instead receive 700 coins and 3 gears instead of each outfit reward. Gameplay Access this event by clicking on the event banner either in the main library or in the Book Delve section. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are four unique tabs on the event panel. The first, Report, allows the player to toggle between which writer's reward list the player would like to collect snowballs for. When the player enters the event, Shimazaki Touson's is selected on default. The second tab, List of Rewards, is where the player may claim rewards for accumulating points in the list of their selected writer. The circular yellow button to the right of each score on the first panel also displays the list. The golden rectangular button on the left allows the player to collect all the available rewards in a bulk, whereas the silver one on the right allows the player to toggle between the reward lists of the three writers. The third, Recollection Rewards, displays the recollections the player may claim after collecting designated amounts of snowballs. The bottom one, Mission Requirements displays the objective of this event's research mission. The bottom left area shows the cat paws in the player's possession. Use them by clicking the yellow buttons next to their picture. Begin the delve to purify the first book by clicking on the large yellow button. Upon clearing the first chapter, the second chapter will be released, and so on. Clearing the chapters will give rewards of small or medium souls and snowballs. Tips *Having Shimazaki Touson, Takamura Koutarou, and Kitahara Hakushuu on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Chapter 3 and Final Chapter. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Cat Paws and Golden Cat Paws can be used in this event to increase snowball output. *Completing the limited Daily mission of defeating an event map (including dead ends) will grant 500 snowballs. Rewards List *After reaching 40,000 snowballs, the player will receive a "Snowmen" decor piece. There are no loop rewards this event. *Alternative outfits can be obtained even if the writer in question has not been transmigrated. They would be stored for future use in the Outfit Storage, which can be accessed from the Office. Shimazaki Touson Takamura Koutarou Kitahara Hakushuu Tainted Books Event Tainted Books No. Title Items Difficulty 1''' Three-Way Snowball Fight Prologue '''2 Three-Way Snowball Fight 1 3''' Three-Way Snowball Fight 2 '''4 Three-Way Snowball Fight 3 5 Three-Way Snowball Fight Ending |-| 1-1 = |drop_item = x4~5 x2~8 x2~6 x55 }} }} |-| 1-2 = |drop_item = x3~9 x5~12 x4~11 x4~5 x65~175 }} }} |-| 1-3 = |drop_item = x4~9 x6~15 x2~7 x2~3 x2~3 x94~318 }} }} |-| 2-1 = |drop_item = x15 x16 x13 x2~3 x2~3 x180~540 }} }} |-| 2-2 = |drop_item = x31~53 x15~39 x23~47 x8~18 x6~9 x5~7 x260~860 }} }} Event Story Including the introduction and the ending, there are 13 unvoiced recollections, all can be replayed in the Writer's Register. Once the event has ended, the recollections may no longer be claimed or added to the register. Click on a recollection title to view that specific recollection, or view them all at once here. Category:Events Category:Rerun